The bounty
by black-shadow1.0
Summary: Jim and Aisha get a bounty from Fred Lou


The bounty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or any other affiliated movies, anime, ect...There I said it so don't hurt me please.  
  
Jim was working on his computer, and stopped because he still couldn't get his experience with Aisha out of his head. He smiled at himself and he continued to type on his computer until a certain red head slapped him on the shoulder, causing him to spill his coffee that he was drinking to spill on him. "Gagh! Gene, will you stop that. You know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." Said Jim as he cleaned his coffee stain on his shirt with a napkin. "Well, well, well, look who's all grown up. Drinking coffee, working on some type of business, and got laid. Way to go Jimmo." Said Gene slapping Jim on the back. "Damn it Gene, I swear if you ever spread the word about us. I'll, I'll...By the way how did you find out?" Jim said angry at Gene for making a big deal about it. "Kid, I think everyone found out about it. After all the noise and all." Said Gene as he looked at the surprised look on the guy. Even though Jim was 18 he was still a kid to him, like a little brother or something. It was at that moment that Aisha came down from her shower. (And we all know how good the ctarl-ctarl are at hearing.) "What's the matter Gene? Are you jealous that my little Jimmy have found someone special in his life now?" She said as she came downstairs in her usual outfit. (I still can't really remember what she would wear.) This caused Jim to blush a bright red across his face, and put his hand across the back of his head to try and hide it. "Well, if it isn't the cat woman herself. What a surprise?" Said the red head as he left to get some things for Melfina. As Aisha came down the stairs from her/their room Aisha, the woman he cared about the most couldn't look any better to him even if she was in a different outfit, she'd look the same to him. Energetic, full of kindness, (at least towards him.), not to mention beautiful in everyway. Jim turned away from his work and walked up to her with a smile on his face. "So..." He was about to start a conversation when the vid/phone beeped. 'Nuts.' He ran to the wall where the phone hung and picked it up. "Jim! Ooh, you look so handsome today, anyways, how's business today. Your still in dept you know." Said Fred Lou (the gay Merchant.) "Sighs Not doing good today, I'm afraid, nothing but low paying jobs, and some cheesy bounties that aren't even worth being on the list. And will you stop doing that? Your creeping me out." Said Jim as he was finally or rather still was sick of Fred's gayness towards him. "Well...anyways, I got some news on a big bounty for you guys if you think your up for it." Said the merchant as he brought up a list of info on the guy they are going to be after. Jim's eye's widened as he saw the bounty on this guy. "You've got to be kidding, this guy is...is...just a kid. 10 mil for a kid." Said Jim as he was interrupted by a nudge on the shoulders. "What did he do?" Replied Aisha as she overheard the part about the 10 mil. "Here, let's check this out...whistles Fred this guy is major. 10 class A offenses, forty-three first degree murder charges, not to mention manslaughter and/or a possible pirate file on him. Where the hell did he come from. He should've been in the most wanted list." Said the blond as he scrolled through the data of continuous files of criminal charges. The merchant sighed and looked Jim through the vid/phone. "This was pulled from the top secret government files, I did a little digging of some class A criminals that escaped from prison on Tarsana and this was the guy that caught my eye. Jim, if you decide to take him out, I want you to be careful about him. It is rumored that he is a top sniper and rifleman. Not to mention he practiced in the oldest Kubeto techniques known to man kind. He's escaped for about a year now and is still at large killing as he finds the opportunity. I also found that he has an alias called...um...I think it was called Shadow Wolf." Said Fred whom shuddered as he remembered some of the gruesome documentaries of the tragedy that was caused by Shadow Wolf three years ago on Earth's moon. "Just be careful out there ok Jim. I wouldn't want my favorite blonde hurt now would I." He said causing Jim to be disgusted yet believing of the merchant. "Right. I'll watch my back out there. Take care Fred." Said Jim as he hung up the vid/phone and walked over to the couch by the TV and sat down, fallowed by Aisha. "So what are you going to do Jim?" She asked placing a gentle hand on one of his legs. It took Jim a moment to realize that someone was talking to him. "Huh? Oh...Well, to be honest, I don't think that we're ready for this type of job yet." Said Jim. 


End file.
